


The Tower of the Underworld

by Soarta



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soarta/pseuds/Soarta
Summary: A recreation of the stone tower temple





	The Tower of the Underworld

(Second story I will start tomorrow(hopefully) going to alternate between this and TFF because this is meant to be more tense and sorrowful(As Majora's Mask should) and TFF in a humor story based on a crack idea)

Preview:

Nothing in Termina made any sense

 

(Stay tuned my five readers who probably only watch MHA and won't read this)


End file.
